comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmine Falcone (Earth-5991)
Carmine "Roman" Falcone was one of the most powerful crime lords of Gotham City and the one who ruled it the most during the city's pre-Batman days. Son of the late Vincent Falcone, Carmine was well-known, feared and respected through the criminal lord, known for his brutality and for his intelligence, which he exploited with numerous legal business in order he could escape from prison. After embarking on numerous gang wars against the Kingpin and the Joker, until he was murdered by Alberto Falcone, his own son, who had became a deranged psychopath called Holiday, during the night commemorating his birthday. Biography Early Life Carmine Falcone was born in October 31st, 1958, in Sicily, Italy, to prominient criminal and racketeer Vincent Falcone, and oftenly served in his father's business as a organizer. As a child, Carmine often explored his house's shoreline at night, cathing fishes and sea urchines, until one day his father found him doing it, and much to his surprise, Vincent would then accompany his son to do the same, although his criminal life allowed him to have few time for such things. When Vincent immigrated from Italy to the United States, fearing for his life after mafia bosses started searching him, Carmine would go with his father. Life in Gotham When Carmine and his father arrived in Gotham City, United States, Vincent revealed to his son the fame the city had for being a shelter for all kinds of criminals, and how they would leave just fine within the metropolis. Working on a lower class barbershop, Vincent's dealings led he to enrigh himself, slowly building his own criminal empire. While Carmine initially though they should restart and attempt to build a better life, he eventually agreed that there would be no other way to survive in a cunning city like Gotham. Carmine did the dirty work for Vincent, and called upon many of Gotham's italian immigrants to join his family's empire and bring a new turn for the city's criminals. The work of the Falcones attracked the attention of Solomon Murdock, though he never managed to prove their crimes despite his allegiance with the city's many politicians. Taking on the Empire After years of their successful dealings, Vincent would become severely sick, leaving him with only days of life. Attending Vincent on his deathbed, Carmine promissed his father that he would elevate their name and bring their rule to Gotham. After Vincent eventually passed away, Carmine ordered his late father's henchmen, how his, to start making the criminal world who gave orders in the city. As the years passed, Carmine became known as the Roman, as a reference to the old Roman Empire, whose organization was baptized by this name. His activities were quickly spread all through the city, his influence striking criminals on every corner; those who served him had protection, while the ones who opposed his strength were killed. Falcone's presence in Gotham brought once more the notice of the Murdocks, particularly Margaret Murdock, whom philantropic and social work prompted her to intimate he and his family, to no success. Personality Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-5991 Category:Characters of Earth-5991 Category:Males of Earth-5991 Category:Villains of Earth-5991 Category:Roman Empire Members (Earth-5991) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-5991 Category:Killed by Alberto Falcone (Earth-5991) Category:Falcone Family (Earth-5991) Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Army at Disposal Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Italians Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Batman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-5991) Category:Roman Empire Leaders (Earth-5991)